


Toes In The Sand

by WarmthOfRain



Series: Don't Ask Stupid Questions (or, Destiel Being Idiots) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Day At The Beach, Dean Winchester Deserves The World, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Supernatural (TV) Quotes, Toes In Sand, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beach birthday, happy birthday dean winchester, living the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: Hey, you remember... remember when you asked if we could stop it? All the evil in the world?Yeah.If we could... really change things? Well, maybe with Jack, we can.Maybe you're right. But then what will we do?Mm. Yeah. This. (holds up a beer) A whole lot of this. But on a beach somewhere, you know? Can you imagine? You, me, Cas, toes in the sand, couple of them little umbrella drinks. Matching Hawaiian shirts, obviously. Some hula girls.You talking about retiring? You?If I knew the world was safe? Hell, yeah. And you know why? 'Cause we freaking earned it, man.I'll drink to that.Yeah. Hell, yeah.13x23Let The Good Times Roll
Relationships: Castiel & Eileen Leahy, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Don't Ask Stupid Questions (or, Destiel Being Idiots) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994947
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Toes In The Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Dean Winchester. Happy birthday, baby. In my mind, heart and evidently, in my fics, you still live on. Somewhere in the country side, you and Cas have a cute little cottage that still needs some fixing up, where Cas can grow his bees and you can work on cars, where Sam and Eileen can visit you and you can have barbeques. The best part? There's the sea just outside of your back porch, a few hundred steps and you're on the beach. 
> 
> Toes in sand, just like you imagined it.
> 
> I love you, Dean Winchester, and you deserve the world. This one's for you.

“Toes in the sand, Cas.”

The sun is scorching hot, so is the yellowy sand that gets absolutely everywhere, and Cas feels like Dean might be doing this just so torture him.

“We’re at a beach. We’re supposed to be swimming.” he gives Dean his most patronizing look, but the hunter just lies there, eyes closed, with a peaceful smile on his face.

That face, the lines drawn there more visible than ever, etched by the cruel mistress called time, but to Cas they make the man even more endearing.

His hair is still the same, except now they are covered in sand grains. There’s even sand on Dean’s forehead.

Cas remembers reading that famous poem about sand and images of innocence, corrupted by evil and demise. But to see something grand in the smallest of schemes was always Cas’ talent, or so he would like to think.

_To see a World in a grain of sand..._

Looking at Dean now, lying on the golden beach, hands carefully letting the sand slip in between his fingers as his chest rises and falls calmly, Cas looks at the sand in his hair, on his forehead, a grain on his lips.

He can see the world. His world.

“You’re blocking the sun, Sunshine.” Dean’s voice brings him out of his reverie and back to the impossible mission of getting his man into the water.

He pouts. “If I’m the sunshine, you won’t need the sun.”

Dean raises a hand to his forehead, because contrary to what he just said, there’s still some sun rays that make him squint at Cas, so he blocks them, and smiles brightly.

That smile, beautiful, so full of joy. It’s so sincere, Cas feels as if he’s almost not allowed to witness it. Almost.

“Logical as ever. Alright, Sunshine.” Dean mocks warm heartedly and comes to a sitting position, dusting off the sand from his feet and belly. 

Dean still looks fit, like he always has. There’s the fading sign of a sixpack, that one too many beers have extinguished, but Cas thinks it’s endearing. 

The hunter’s hands flex, they move when he moves, and they are like mountain ridges that change according to the motions of Dean. It’s hard to concentrate, when Dean stands, hands going to his hair to shake off the sand from within, when those emerald green eyes fix themselves on Cas and the former angel takes it all in.

Dean is beautiful, but not the kind of beautiful that hurts to look at. 

It’s the kind of beautiful that isn’t perfect, and that’s why it’s perfect.

Flawed perfection. 

It’s everything to Cas.

“Hey, earth to Mr. You’re supposed to swim on the beach,” Dean snaps his fingers in front of Cas, “Can you even swim?”

There’s that doubtful tone in Dean’s voice as he examines Castiel, eyebrows furrowing in disbelief and Cas’ hands go to his own hips.

“I’m an angel, you ass. Not a two-year old.” 

Dean laughs at the snarkiness in Cas’ voice and steps closer, his body angling himself towards Castiel with so much ease, it’s hard to think of the time when it was different.

“Hey, show some respect,” Dean says. Then, he puts his hands on Cas’ hips, his face changes into a comically serious one and he announces “After all, I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from the Empty” with a low, rumbling voice, clearly imitating Cas.

Cas lets out a sigh as his head falls back, exasperated. “I don’t sound like that. And that was Jack.”

“They helped.” Dean says, like it’s nothing, but then he looks up towards the sky, “And I couldn’t thank ‘em enough for it.”

There’s a certain kind of sadness in there, somewhere, and Cas can feel it same as Dean. So he scootches closer, legs going in between Dean’s and head falling onto his shoulder, kissing the hunters shoulder blade. 

“I wish you could be here with us, kid.” Dean says, still looking up, and Cas continues to kiss Dean’s skin. It’s hot under his lips from all the sunbathing, a darker shade than before, already tanned.

He smiles against Dean’s neck. “I know. But I know they’re watching, making sure you’re happy. It is your day, after all.”

Dean chuckles, his hands around Cas (when did that even happen?) and draws a circular pattern onto his lower back above Cas’ swim shorts.

“My day,” he breathes out and Cas hears the wonder in it. It makes his heart ache. That Dean can’t believe this is his day, makes him sad beyond belief. 

So he comes up to look at Dean and for some reason, gets the urge to kiss his nose, so he does. Dean smirks at him. “Softy,” he says and Cas slaps his arm playfully.

“I’m allowed to be. I’m human, remember?”

“Not that being an angel ever stopped you from being a big-old sof-”

“Alright!” Cas throws his hands up in despair and Dean laughs, pulling him in, nuzzling into his neck and Cas breathes in the smell of sunblock, sweat, the hot air mixed with a cool seabreeze and he feels as if all the pieces that settled once Dean had got him back have been glued together, never to be undone again. 

“Cas?” Dean asks and his voice is gentle, Cas smiles while still hugging him.

“Hm?” he asks, ready to profess his undying love unto Dean all over again.

Dean moves a little, leaning back so he can look Cas in the eyes.

“Race ya,” Dean says, a mischievous glint in his eyes and he’s gone.

Cas stares, dumbfounded, as Dean runs towards the edge of the sea, laughing all the while. It takes him a second to realize that a race implies that he should be running, too.

“You cheated,” Cas tells Dean, when he gets to the water, lowering himself in the cool liquid substance - what a relief from the scorching sun.

Dean splashes him with water and Cas deflects it. 

“All is fair in love and war.”

Cas makes a face. “That’s just stupid.”

Dean laughs. “Such a mature answer.”

“Coming from the grown man who raced me into the sea.”

Dean doesn’t respond, just stares at Cas, while they float in the sea. The former angel tilts his head in question, but before he can ask what’s wrong, Dean quietly says, “C’mere.”

And Cas does.

Dean wraps himself around Cas like a vine around a tree, and in the water it’s that much easier to do, especially because it’s shallow and Cas’ feet still touch the ground.

The hunter’s ankles are locked around Cas’ hips, hands around his neck and Dean leans in. “Thank you,” is all he says, before he kisses Cas.

Cas can’t even pull back to say there’s nothing to thank him for, partly because Dean’s got a vice-like grip on him and partly because, well, he just doesn’t want to.

He returns Dean’s kiss eagerly, every time they kiss it sparks so much joy in Cas it’s hard to explain the feelings running through him. 

It’s hot and it’s cold. 

It’s a loving kind of melancholy. 

It’s precious and unique.

It’s like home.

Dean’s lips move on his in a slow, languid manner, like there’s nothing else to do but kiss for the next eternity. If Cas could have a say in it, that would be exactly what he’d be doing.

When Dean pulls back, Cas’ breath has been stolen away effectively, leaving him gazing at the vivid, green eyes, the small crinkles at the corners and the slope of Dean’s nose. The tiny freckles adorning that nose and cheeks.

He swallows, feeling as if speech has abandoned him completely, but maybe none of the words he has to say will do Dean any justice.

Another year, and he can be with him. Another year, and they’re still here.

After everything, after all the words, nothing does Dean Winchester justice. So all Cas can do is stare and admire.

Dean’s smiling at him, a small question etched in his eyebrows, but he doesn’t voice it, waiting for Cas to say something.

But nothing comes and Dean laughs that small laugh of his, it’s sound almost sorrowful, if it wasn’t voiced in the most happiest of scenarios. 

“I love you.” Dean says then, his voice steady and strong. He’s been making it a point not to let his voice quake or quiver when he says that to Cas. 

It used to be hard, Cas knows.

It’s easier than breathing now. Dean’s packing all his strength behind these words, almost as if defensive of them. That someone would dare to doubt it. Least of all Cas. 

So he rests his forehead against Deans, enjoying the way he can feel his breath, the way his hands feel on Dean’s skin.

“I love you.” he says back and Dean smiles. The same smile every time, like his mildly surprised that Cas does, too. It doesn’t matter that Cas was the one who said it first, it still catches Dean by surprise, like he would think that Cas might have been lying.

But the truth, he had always known. Cas knows and Dean knows it, too. 

After a good five minutes, Cas suddenly looks towards the beach and then back, remembering something crucial.

“We have to get back, Dean.” 

Dean’s brow furrows again. “I thought you wanted to swim.”

“This,” Cas points towards them, where Dean’s still clinging to him like a koala, “is called swimming? Besides, I want something to drink.”

“Oh yeah, I sometimes forget that as a human, you’re always hungry. And thirsty.” the last comment is made with a wink and Cas rolls his eyes, but for good measure still presses Dean against himself under the water, their bodies moving against each other easily.

Dean gives him a pointed look, when Cas replies “You would know.”

It takes them more than 10 minutes to get out of the water, which Cas did not anticipate.

It also means that when they do get out, Sam is already there, waving.

Dean’s eyes go wide as he sees him and his eyes go over his brother's tall, tan figure. Sam is also wearing beach shorts, but there’s something else. 

He’s wearing a Hawaiian T-shirt.

“Sam? What in the-” he comes over, and forgets he’s wet, hugging Sam.

“Dean, you’re-” Sam protests, but Dean hugs him even tighter for it, making Sam give up and hug back, patting his brother’s back and chuckling.

“What are you-” Dean starts up again, but blinks when he sees Eileen behind Sam, waving a little.

She comes up to hug him, just as tight as Sam. “Hey,” she signs, “Happy birthday!”

Dean is definitely trying to hold back tears, Cas can tell, and so the hunter distracts them by pointing at Sam’s shirt. “What in the hell is that?”

Sam points to the shirt as well, innocent. “A t-shirt? Here, I got you one as well. And Cas.” 

Indeed, Sam takes out a green and a blue Hawaiian t-shirt from the bag slouched over his shoulder, tossing the blue one to Cas, who catches it, smirking, but slightly confused.

“Am I missing an inside joke?” Cas asks and Eileen signs, “I would like to know, too.”

Dean laughs, shaking his head. “Oh, Sammy. This is...awesome.” he says, putting the green shirt on, his wet body slowly making patches appear on it, but Cas thinks he’s never looked more beautiful.

In those shorts and that ridiculous shirt.

“Now all we need is,” Dean starts, pointing to the bar, “drinks.”

They find themselves sitting at the edge of the bar, with drinks with those little umbrellas in them in hand, watching as the sun slowly lowers.

Sam seems to be finding it all hilarious. “So, this is what retirement looks like?”

Cas knows he’s only joking, Sam and Eileen both know that Dean and Cas still hunt, from time to time, when it’s needed, when it’s a local case. But yes, in a way, they have retired.

They’ve saved the world so many times, they figured they’d deserve a break. Cas knows that Dean does, more than anyone he’s ever met.

“Yup. We’re just missing the hula girls now.” Dean jokes, but Cas coughs.

Dean gives him a weird look, when Cas shuffles in his seat, hiding a small smile. 

Dean’s eyes go wide when the music starts and the little make-shift stage at the corner on the beach fills with just that. Hula girls.

Sam and Eileen howl with laughter when Dean lets out a disbelieving, “You didn’t.” 

Cas shrugs, “Thought it’d be funny.”

Dean is regarding him in disbelief. “You’re...amazing.”

There’s something in his tone, something very intimate, that makes Cas blush. “Good to know that gifting you dancing girls is something you find to make me amazing,” he tries to salvage himself, but Dean’s barely looking at the said girls.

He angles himself towards Cas, leaning in and surprises him by kissing Cas, deep and long and very sweet. 

Sam’s cough makes them lean apart, but Dean’s still smiling like crazy.

And his eyes don’t leave Cas, he keeps staring at him, while the girls dance and when Cas says “Dean, what was the point, if you don’t even watch,”, the man just leans in and kisses him again.

Cas gives up entirely and lets Dean envelop him in an embrace.

When they sit down on the sand, Eileen in Sam’s embrace and Dean in Cas’, they watch the sunset together. 

It’s a blood-red sun, setting on the horizon, and Cas leans over to whisper in Dean’s ear. “Happy birthday, Dean.”

Dean’s muffled, “Thank you,” is as sincere as the cheek kiss he gives Cas, reaching up. “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

Cas can’t imagine Dean having a lot of birthdays, living the life he has, but it still surprises him a bit. “Really?” He asks, hesitating, “Beach, drinks, sunset?”

Dean’s green eyes regard him carefully, but then he lays back against Cas, who instinctively leans down to kiss Dean’s jawline. 

Dean hums, content, and stretches his legs so they get buried in the sand, half-way.

“Toes in the sand, Cas. Toes in the sand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy welcome back to Destiel, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> I started this series for Destiel, because my friend keeps giving me prompts and I want to write short fics, so I made this. Everything that ever goes here will probably be as short as this one, so they're more like oneshots - probably more crack than anything.
> 
> If you liked this, let me know in the comments (I feed off compliments and souls).
> 
> You can also find me on  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> Peace out, bitches *throws peace signs*


End file.
